


백년전쟁

by ImSijik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 미카엘은 전쟁을 끝내기 위해 베엘제붑의 무리한 요구를 들어줍니다.





	백년전쟁

인간의 전장에서 천사와 악마가 마주치는 일은 흔하다. 전장이야말로 천사와 악마의 공동구역이었고, 실적을 올리기 가장 좋은 곳이었다. 인간들이 전쟁을 일으키는 이유의 대부분은 인간들의 문제였지만(그곳에 ‘전쟁’이 머무르지 않는다는 전제하에 말이다) 악마들은 전쟁의 이유를 자신들의 공적으로 돌리길 좋아했으며, 종전 역시 인간들의 문제였지만 천사들은 늘 평화의 명분을 자신들이 제공했다고 말하길 좋아했다. 하지만 종종 정말로 악마와 천사가 개입된 전쟁이 일어나곤 했다. 백년전쟁이 그랬다. 사람들은 116년간 벌어진 전쟁을 두고 ‘그래, 악마와 천사가 개입하지 않은 이상 그렇게 오래 전쟁을 할 리가 없지.’라고 생각하겠지만 사실 이 전쟁에 악마와 천사가 개입했다는 가장 큰 증거는 116년간 벌어진 이 전쟁 중 두 번의 휴전이 있었다는 것이다. 각각 9년과 26년간 전쟁을 멈췄다 다시 한다는 건 인간적 사고로는 불가능한 일이다. 한 번의 휴전이 영원히 지속 되거나, 끝내 종전을 맞이하는 것이 인간적 사고였다. 인간의 삶은 유한하고 자원 또한 마찬가지였기에 그 정도로 오랜 기간 전쟁을 지속한다는 건 비합리적인 일이었다. 전쟁사를 연구하는 학자들에게 이런 말을 하면 양쪽 왕조의 정치적 상황에 대해 늘어놓겠지만 인정할 건 인정해야 한다. 이것은 악마와 천사의 아주 사소한 업무 문제로 발생한 전쟁이었으며, 잉글랜드와 프랑스의 왕조는 그저 악마와 천사의 꼭두각시일 뿐이었다는 걸.

악마와 천사 사이의 사소한 업무 문제는 정말 사소했다. 말단직 천사 하나와 마찬가지로 말단직인 악마 하나가 포커게임을 했다는 고발이 천국 정기회의의 안건으로 올라온 것이다. 그 안건 하나로 천국은 뒤집어졌다. 천국에서 금지된 것이 딱 세 가지 있는데 하나는 불복종, 다른 하나는 흡연, 그리고 마지막 하나는 포커게임이었다. 물론 첫 번째를 제외하고는 천국에서만 하지 않는다면 문제가 되지 않았지만, 포커게임의 상대가 악마라는 게 문제였다. 플랜태저넷 왕가를 유혹하고 돌아오던 악마와 발루아 왕가에 축복을 내려주고 돌아오던 천사가 도버 해협 한복판에서 각자 본사로 돌아갈 포탈을 기다리다 무료함을 달래기 위해 인간의 영혼을 두고 포커게임을 한 판 했는데, 하필이면 그걸 지구를 감시하고 있던 관리직 천사 하나가 목격하고 만 것이다. 천사들은 인간의 영혼을 그리 귀하게 여기지 않았지만, 그것을 악마들에게 넘기는 것은 끔찍이 싫어했다. 그렇다, 그 천사는 악마와의 내기 포커게임에서 졌다.

대천사장 가브리엘은 응당 천국에 올 영혼들이 지옥으로 간 것에 분개했고 당장 회수해오라고 소리쳤다. 그래, ‘회수해오라’고 명령했다. 가브리엘 스스로 나서지 않고 말이다. 이 경우 대부분 명령을 실행으로 옮기는 건 미카엘의 일이었다. 아주 많은 천사들이 지옥에 가길 소멸하는 것보다 싫어했다. 단순히 그곳이 악마의 소굴이어서, 축성 받지 못 한 땅이어서, 자신들을 녹일 유황불이 존재해서는 아니었다. 천사들은 그저 지옥이 더럽고 시끄러워서 싫어했다. 악마들이 흘리는 고름과 죄 지은 영혼이 고문 받으며 지르는 비명소리, 온갖 오물과 제대로 환기되지 않는 건물에서 나는 썩은 내 등등. 천사들은 그런 것을 극도로 싫어했다. 그러니 천국에 있는 음악가들이라곤 죄다 잔잔하고 지루한 노래나 만들며 흥행에 실패한 자들뿐인 것이다. 하지만 미카엘은 달랐다. 미카엘은 소리나 냄새 같은 원초적인 것에는 자극을 받지 않았다. 시각적인 것도 마찬가지였다. 보지도 말고, 듣지도 말고, 말하지도 말라- 복종의 자세가 몸에 밴 천사라며 가브리엘은 미카엘의 자세를 높이 샀지만 그건 다 가브리엘의 독단적인 오해였다. 미카엘은 그저 대부분의 것들에 무관심할 뿐이었다. 때문에 우리엘은 가브리엘이 미카엘의 무관심을 칭찬할 때마다 속으로 멍청한 자식이라고 욕을 했다. 무엇보다 미카엘을 칭찬하다니, 우리엘은 그 생각을 할 때마다 어서 아마겟돈의 그 날이 도래하기만을 바랐다.

다시 본론으로 돌아와서 미카엘은 가브리엘이 명하자마자 지옥으로 내려갔다. 정확히는 뛰어내렸다. 사전예고도 없이. 지옥의 악마들은 비명을 지르며 베엘제붑의 집무실로 뛰어갔다. 거의 5000년만에 자기들을 무저갱에 처넣은 천사가 갑자기 자신들의 본사 3층에 들이닥쳤으니 아무리 악마라 할지라도 겁에 질릴 수밖에 없었다. 게다가 3층은 베엘제붑의 집무실이 있는 곳이었다. 지옥의 2인자, 지옥의 대공, 파리대왕 베엘제붑은 안 그래도 좁은 집무실을 가득 채운 악마들 때문에 한껏 짜증이 나서 미카엘에게 달려갔다. 그 베엘제붑이 무려 달리다니! 천지가 개벽할 일이었다. 하지만 천지가 개벽하려면 아직 1000년은 더 기다려야 했다.

미카엘은 명목상 지옥에 올 수 있는 몇 안 되는 천사 중 하나였다. 그러나 미카엘은 지난 5000년간 주로 지옥이 아닌 연옥에서 활동했다. 지옥까지 올 정도면 애초에 회개의 가능성이 없으며, 악마들도 먹고는 살아야 하지 않겠냐는 같잖은 배려에서였다. 그런데 난데없이 지옥에 들이닥치다니! 그것도 감히 베엘제붑이 관장하는 층에! 베엘제붑의 머리 주위에서 날아다니던 파리들이 성난 소리를 내더니 목줄이 풀린 지옥견마냥 앞서 미카엘이 있는 곳으로 날아갔다.

“드디어 돌아버린 건가, 미카엘. 여기가 어디라고 천국에서 그냥 뛰어내려와.” 미카엘의 발밑에 짓밟혀 있는 파리들을 보며 베엘제붑이 으르렁 거렸다.

“오해입니다, 베엘제붑.” 어깨에 묻은 검은 타르를 신성력으로 녹이며 미카엘이 말했다. “나는 분명 지옥의 문지기에게 포탈을 열어달라고 요청했습니다. 방문 목적도 상세하게 밝혔고요. 하지만 문지기가 거절했습니다. 나로서는 업무를 수행하기 위해 합리적인 선택을 했을 뿐입니다.”

“그렇다고 3층까지 그냥 뛰어내려? 그냥 림보층에서 불렀으면 됐잖아.”

“베엘제붑, 림보층에는 갓난아이들 밖에 없지 않습니까.”

“그럼 2층에 가지, 왜.”

“음, 거기는 색욕에 빠진 더러운 인간들뿐인 걸요. 굳이 그곳에서 당신을 기다릴 바에는 바로 오는 게 낫다고 판단했습니다.”

“미친 천사새끼.” 베엘제붑은 손을 뻗어 미카엘의 발밑에 깔린 파리들을 다시 소생시켰다. 그 파리들이 베엘제붑의 등 뒤로 모이더니 거대한 의자의 형상으로 뭉쳤다.

“그래서 자네를 여기까지 뛰어내리게 한 그 대단한 용무가 뭔가?” 파리 의자에 앉으며 베엘제붑이 말했다.

“얼마 전 저희 쪽 천사가 악마와 인간들의 영혼을 걸고 내기 게임을 했다고 하더군요.”

“아, 그래. 우리 쪽에서는 전혀 쓸모없는 영혼들이었지. 고문을 할수록 전능자 마나님만 찾고 부정적인 기운도 뿜어내지 않아서 배도 못 채우겠더군.”

“그 영혼들을 돌려받고 싶습니다.”

“뭐?” 의자의 다리를 형성하고 있던 파리 떼가 순간 붕괴되어 넘어질 뻔 한 것을 겨우 다잡으며 베엘제붑이 말했다. “지옥에 온 영혼을 다시 데려가겠다니 그게 무슨 개 같은 소리야?”

“어차피 당신들에게 쓸모도 없는 영혼들이라면서요. 그들은 원래 천국에 오기로 약속되어 있던 존재입니다. 서로에게 양보하는 게 좋을 것 같은데요.”

“네가 구제해갈 수 있는 건 연옥의 영혼들뿐이다. 이유가 어찌 되었건 지옥에 온 영혼은 결코 천국에 갈 수 없어.”

“나는 데려오라고 명령 받았습니다.”

“엿이나 먹어, 미카엘. 그리고 네 놀이터로 돌아가.”

미카엘은 천국으로 돌아갔다. 사실 미카엘 또한 베엘제붑의 말에 동의했다. 이유가 어찌 되었건 지옥에 떨어진 영혼을 다시 천국으로 데려간다는 건 원칙상 불가능한 일이었다.

‘그 천사를 처벌하는 게 맞는 일 아닌가? 자기 업무를 제대로 하지 못 했잖아.’ 미카엘은 영혼을 회수하는 것보다 이쪽이 더 맞는 일이라고 생각했다. 하지만 가브리엘은 그걸 받아들이지 못 했고(“천사는 결코 잘못을 저지르지 않아!” 그 말을 하는 가브리엘을 보며 우리엘은 꼰대라고 생각했다), 이 일로 인해 우리가 아는 백년전쟁이 발발한 것이다.

가브리엘은 자신들이 잃은 영혼의 몇 배나 되는 영혼들을 천국으로 데려오겠다며 아주 많은 인간들이 죽을 만큼 긴 전쟁을 일으키라고 했다. 그것도 한낱 말단직 악마에게 유혹 당한 플랜태저넷 왕가를 상대로 말이다. 이 일로 플랜태저넷 왕가는 방계로까지 이어지며 원래 악마가 생각한 것보다 더 오래 왕위를 계승했고 지옥으로 더 많은 영혼들을 제공했다. 가브리엘은 이 일을 생각할 때마다 지구로 내려가 마라톤 경주에 참여하는 식으로 민망함으로부터 도망쳤다.

미카엘은 이 멍청한 전쟁을 끝내야 한다고 생각했다. 천국에 이득이라곤 하나도 없는 전쟁이었다. 지난번과 달리 지옥의 문지기는 미카엘의 방문 요청 서류에 바로 승인 도장을 찍어줬다. 자신의 전임자가 지옥견의 먹이가 된 것을 두 눈으로 봤기 때문이다.

미카엘이 베엘제붑의 집무실에 도착했을 때, 베엘제붑은 거만하게 책상 위에 두 다리를 얹은 채 콧노래를 부르고 있었다. 미카엘의 방문 요청을 듣고 베엘제붑은 그가 ‘종전’을 제안하러 오리라 확신했다. 가브리엘과 다르게 미카엘은 제법 일머리가 있는 편이었다. 베엘제붑은 종전을 조건으로 미카엘에게 무엇을 요구할지 상상하는 것만으로도 포만감을 느꼈다. 식탐의 악마가 포만감을 느낄 만큼 베엘제붑의 기분은 지금 최상이었다. 특히 미카엘이 진짜로 ‘종전’ 이야기를 꺼냈을 때는 포만감이 극에 달했다.

“조건이 있어.” 포만감에 트림을 하며 베엘제붑이 말했다. “내 발등에 입을 맞추도록, 미카엘. 마나님의 가짜 아들에게 인간들이 했던 것처럼.”

“지금 나보고 당신에게 회개와 용서를 구하라는 건가요? 천사가 악마에게?”

“굴욕적이고 좋잖아.”

“굴욕적이라뇨. 그건 나에게 타락을 하라는 말입니다, 베엘제붑.”

‘타락’이라는 말에 베엘제붑은 책상에서 다리를 내렸다.

“혹시 나와 지옥에서 함께 지내고 싶은 거라면 다른 방법도 충분히 존재-”

“그만.” 마른세수를 하며 베엘제붑이 말했다. “그런 끔찍한 소리 하지 마. 이 지옥에서 너와 지내고 싶어 하는 악마가 어딨어? 게다가 너를 타락시키면 마나님이 아마겟돈 전에 지옥을 박살낼 거다.”

“그러게 왜 그런 조건을 겁니까?”

“정말 공손하게 악마 속 긁는 솜씨가 일품이군, 미카엘. 재수 없어.”

베엘제붑은 아래턱을 긁으며 의자에 몸을 뉘였다. 확실히 발등에 입을 맞추는 건 위험이 높다. 미카엘의 말 대로 타락할 수도 있고, 그러면 마나님이 난리를 칠 테지. 무엇보다 미카엘의 쌍둥이인 사탄이 난리를 칠 것이다. 사탄은 아직도 미카엘 이야기가 나올 때마다 열등감에 차서 가브리엘마냥 소리를 질러댔다. 게다가 미카엘은 매사 진지한 천사였다. 회개와 용서를 구하는 표면상의 행위를 진심으로 행할 지도 모른다. 천사의 회개와 용서를 구하는 입맞춤이라니. 베엘제붑의 발등이 녹아버릴 지도 모를 일이다. 베엘제붑은 미카엘의 기분이 더러워질 일이 뭐가 있을까 곰곰이 생각하다 지난 번 미카엘이 지옥으로 뛰어내렸을 때 한 말을 떠올렸다. 미카엘은 2층에 있는 색욕에 빠진 인간들을 싫어했다. 천사들 중 색욕을 좋아할 존재가 몇이나 되겠냐만은 미카엘은 색욕을 누구보다도 혐오하는 천사였다. 정말 이상하지 않은가. 대부분의 천사들은 색욕이 무엇인지 정확하게 이해하지 못 한 채 그저 인간들이 수치스러워 하는 무언가라 싫어할 뿐인데 미카엘은 그걸 혐오했다. 색욕에 대해 정확히 알지 못 하는 이상 혐오하는 건 불가능한 일이었다.

베엘제붑은 소름 끼치는 웃음을 지으며 구두를 벗었다. 그리고 미카엘에게 자신의 발을 내밀었다.

“그럼 내 발가락을 빨아봐.” 파리가 윙윙 거리는 소리가 베엘제붑의 목구멍을 타고 올라왔다. “적어도 그건 회개나 용서의 의미는 아니잖아. 미카엘, 이게 무슨 의미인지는 너도 알지?”

베엘제붑은 미카엘이 수치심에 얼굴이 붉어질 걸 기대하며 고개를 외로 꼬았다. 하지만 놀랍게도 미카엘은 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않고 베엘제붑 앞에 무릎을 꿇더니 베엘제붑의 발을 손으로 받쳐 들었다. 그리고는 망사로 싸인 베엘제붑의 엄지발가락을 입에 물었다. 베엘제붑은 미카엘의 혀가 제 발가락에 감기는 감각에 소름이 끼쳤다. 특히 미카엘이 얼굴색 하나 붉히지 않고 태연하게 제 발가락을 입에 문 채 자신을 올려보았을 때는 저도 모르게 날개를 펼칠 뻔 했다. 결국 베엘제붑은 그 순간을 견디지 못 하고 스스로 발을 뺐다.

“미친 새끼, 진짜로 하네.” 의자를 뒤로 빼며 베엘제붑이 말했다.

“복종은 천사의 의무니까요. 이제 약속은 지켜주셔야죠?” 아랫입술을 핥으며 미카엘이 말했다.

미카엘의 이러한 노력으로 전쟁은 끝나는 것 같았다. 하지만 악마는 약속을 지키지 않는다. 악마니까. 9년간의 휴전 뒤 전쟁은 재개 되었다. 이번에는 말단직 악마가 말단직 천사의 이마에 딱밤을 때렸다는 이유에서였다. 그 뒤에 찾아온 26년간의 휴전 또한 미카엘의 공로였다. 가브리엘은 자신 때문에 미카엘이 두 번이나 악마에게 치욕을 당했다는 것에 대천사장으로서 책임감을 느끼고 끝내는 종전을 선언했다. 물론 미카엘이 어떤 치욕을 당했는지는 모른다. 그저 치욕을 당했다는 것만 알 뿐.


End file.
